what the bang?
by catmagnent
Summary: Sheldon is a new dad still and working at cal tech. He solves the problem for the equation to open a portal to see the future. What did sheldon see?
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing of the big bang theory.

it had been a year since sheldon and penny were married and their baby was born. sheldon had been such a wonderful husband and father. and penny was making the most out of married life with sheldon. bernadette and howard had stopped by and announced they were going to hawaii. sheldon had news too for penny. but it could wait a bit longer.

bernadette and penny chattered about their husbands and their kids. and penny told bernadette that she was going back to college at sheldons insistance. bernadette thought it was a wonderful idea. penny could try for resturant management and run the cheesecake factory better than the chump thats ruining it.

penny thought it was a great idea.

oh sheldon honey. sang out penny. ive decided to manage in resturant management.

thats wonderful dear. said sheldon. im taking us on vacation as well. we are going to cancun mexico.

sheldon smiled that smile penny couldnt resist. she slowly sauntered over to him. then put her arms around him and kissed him. that was all it took. they were in the bedroom and naked on the bed. sheldon was plowing his massive member into penny. and it was making her squeal in delight. from the bed to the floor to the bathroom shower. the pair had wild and raucous sex. full of passion and multiple orgasims.

sheldon and penny went an entire 45 minutes of hot heavy sex. and across the hall leonard and his wife amy were in the middle of some hot and heavy action. with amy grabbing handfuls of leonards chest hair and screaming out oh leonard you rock my hormone factory.

the next day penny ran into amy and then amy dropped the news to penny.

penny. amy began. im pregnant.

oh thats wonderful. said penny cheerfully.

sheldon came out of the apartment with an infant carrier and a loaded diaper bag and his work bag.

okay penny. said sheldon. we are ready to go to work.

okay honey. called penny. i will get the car.

sheldon and penny got a new car. one that works better and has all the side mirrors. and room for their little girl.

amy saw sheldon as he and his little girl passed her in the stairwell.

hi sheldon. said amy timidly.

hello amy. how are you and leonard getting along. asked sheldon.

he and amy finished walking down together. and amy told sheldon that she and leonard were going to have their first child.

how wonderful. said sheldon.

he placed his daughter in her car seat and buckled her in. then he himself got into the car and buckled up. then the car pulled away and drove off.

sheldon and his little girl were dropped off at the university. and penny went to school.

sheldon walked up to raj and howard and showed off his little girl.

aawww shes precious sheldon. how could you ever have something this precious. asked howard jokingly.

she is cute sheldon. how come shes turning red in the face and grunting. asked raj.

oh for pete sake she is pooping her diaper. said a flabergasted sheldon.

now the task of changing her is the only task at hand. so uncommon for someone who is used to multi tasking. but thats okay. sheldon can handle it.

penny was enjoying her classes of learning the ins and outs of resturant management. she was going to be a resturant manager so help the cheesecake factory.

sheldon and his baby girl worked at trying to solve a theoretical problem. and all it took to solve for the missing part of the equation was a gesture made by his precious little girl.

a poot. a little fart was all it took. sheldon was so enlightened at that point. he put in the part that was missing. and the whole thing came together. it worked out.

the phone in his office rang. it was the physics lab. sheldon was asked if he had come up with any new equations for data to be sent to nasa.

sheldon said no. he had other plans to test the theory.

he began working on the proximity guards. then on the generators that would open the portal and allow someone to see the true future. for several hours he worked. adjusted. fine tuned. and tweaked. then he had them ready for testing.

he gathered his daughter and the diaper bag. and his book bag. and went downstairs to his secret room. he set his computer to record all data from this experiment. he set the proximity guards. then mounted the generators. he switched them on by remote.

the devices whirred to life and a thin blue light beam shot to the center of the room. his computer was downloading data at a remarkable rate. now the portal began to open up. and he both heard and seen the birth of his second child. the birth of amy and leonards child. he saw howard and bernadette welcoming a second child. and raj getting married with no hang ups to a beautiful woman..she looks like bernadettes sister.

sheldon was shocked. he wrote down what he had seen. and kept it all secret from everyone. the generators and guards switched off and the portal closed with no problems. and sheldon was in tears. he had also seen the bad along with the joy. the death of his sister in a car wreck. the death of howards mother. and the eventual death of his own mother. sheldon collapsed to his knees. and wept. he cried in long heavy sobs.

he could handle losing a sister. and he could deal with the loss of a friends mom. but he sure could not handle the thought of the loss of his own mother.

he cried some more and then stopped crying. wiped his eyes. then he gathered his stuff. took down the generators and picked up the proximity guards. and saved the data on his computer. then he looked down at his daughter. she was sound asleep. sheldon smiled.

the pair left the quiet room. and went back upstairs. sheldon was met by the physics lab supervisor and the particle physisists.

hand them over sheldon. right now. it is for your own good. we know what you had did. now hand it all over.

no. i will not hand this equipment over to evil bastard like yourselves. i am going to destroy all this. cried out an angry sheldon.

and with that being said..he bolted for his office door and quickly ran inside and locked the door behind him. and quickly began to disassemble the proxy guards and portal generators..and burned the plans to ashes so no one could ever read them.

he smashed the parts of the generators and the guards.

no one will ever use my creations for their own personal use or to do evil deeds. said sheldon breathlessly.

the pounding on his office door had stopped. now the sound of power tools was quite evident.

oh snap. said sheldon. he worked faster.

sheldon was burning all of the components used. his incenerator was working overtime. and the pieces were being burned to unrecognizable plastic pellets.

and just as sheldon had burned the last piece. his office door came down with a thud. and kripkey was the first one in.

awright koopah hand um ovah. said kripkey.

hand what over kripkey. said an indignant sheldon.

youw know koopah. the pweces of thuh things youw had mwade. said kripkey.

leonard hoffstader also came in and decided to make matters worse. his little girl had slept through his weeping. and the hallway confrontation. and his door making a loud thud on his floor. but he knew his daughter hated the sound of leonards voice.

alright sheldon. said leonard. what have you done now.

waaahh aaahhh. sheldons girl was being disturbed.

uh oh. leonard. sheldon started. shut up now. and leave all of you. let the baby sleep.

leonard couldnt resist.

just as leonard started to speak howard rushed over and punched him out cold. howard also knew leonards voice was irritating to his child as well. so he did not need a repeat incident here and now.

raj and howard dragged leonards limp body down the hall and left him outside amys lab. and the pair went back to sheldons office. and he had changed her diaper and was now feeding her some cherry greek yogurt.

thanks guys. said sheldon as he fed another spoonful of yogurt to his girl.

youre welcome sheldon. said howard.

do you wanna go to the cheesecake factory and grab a bite to eat and grab a drink with me and raj. asked howard.

penny wasnt due to get out of school for another three hours. and i am hungry. let me call penny and tell her where i will be. said sheldon.

he called penny and told her he was going to the cheesecake factory with raj and howard. and after penny agreed and said she would meet him there after class.

they had hung up and sheldon along with his daughter..raj..and howard walked to the cheesecake factory.

sheldon looked at his girl. sound asleep.

as they sat down at their usual table in the cheesecake factory. bernadette said she had gotten a call from her mother saying she has a sister she never knew about.

her name is theresa. and she is a bit taller than bernadette. and an accomplished astrophysist.

when theresa walked through the doors of the cheesecake factory she hugged bernadette. and raj fell in love instantly. and raj didnt have any alcohol in his system yet. and he walked up to theresa and introduced himself.

im rajesh koothrapali. im an astrophysist at cal tech university. and you are a goddess. said raj.

sheldon and howard watched a budding romance happen. raj found his soul mate.

one he dont need alcohol to talk to. said sheldon smiling.

theresa joined them. she and raj talked and connected on a deeper level.

would you look at them sheldon. said howard in a low whisper. theyre in love.

remember howard we were too at one time. you married bernadette and i married penny. said sheldon. now raj has someone he can relate to.

sheldon ate his barbecue bacon cheese burger with fries as his baby girl slept. penny showed up and noticed raj wasnt drinking and actually talking to a live woman. sheldon told penny that raj is talking with bernadettes long lost sister theresa. and they are connecting on their deepest levels. from work in their respected field and how she has a knack for making indian cuisine.

raj couldnt believe it. someone that could make curried beef and rice. or tandoori duck and roasted vegetables. his beautiful happy place got even more beautiful.

the pair got up from the table and walked out the door holding hands.

oh my word. said sheldon in shock. theyre actually holding hands. and look look look..theyre ..kissing. theyre actually kissing. holy crap.

howard and bernadette along with sheldon and penny and their little girl. looked on as raj and theresa got into rajs car and left.

its happening. thought sheldon to himself. and penny looked at sheldon to see his eyes close and a single tear run down his cheek.

whats the matter honey. asked a very concerned penny.

nothing penny. just having a happy thought for raj and theresa. said sheldon quietly.

oh okay. said penny.

sweetie i have some good news for you. im pregnant for the second time. said a cheerful bernadette.

oh honey thats fantastic news. beamed howard excitedly.

just then penny turned to sheldon. her long blonde hair was pulled back and her blue eyes were bright. she also got some good news too.

sheldon honey. began penny. im...

and sheldon held up his hand and stopped her mid sentence.

his eyes still closed. he said i already know what you are going to say penny.

sheldon was really starting to cry now.

youre pregnant with our second child. said sheldon.

just then sheldons cell phone rang. it was his mother.

oh dear lord no. i cant stand it. wailed sheldon.

penny answered his phone.

hello mom. said penny. whats going on.

i need to speak to sheldon honey. its about his sister. said mrs. cooper.

he cant really talk mom. he is crying. said penny.

hold the phone to his ear or put it on speaker. this is important. said mrs. cooper tearfully.

ok mom. its on speaker phone. tell him whats up. said penny.

howard and bernadette along with penny heard the news.

sheldon honey. your sister missy was in a terrible car accident. she was hit by a drunk driver. and she died at the hospital. the funeral is in two weeks. said mrs. cooper.

you know the funeral home we use sheldon. it will be there in two weeks on a friday. please come home by at least monday of the second week. and help me sort this stuff out. said mrs. cooper.

okay mom. sheldon and i will be there and we are bringing your granddaughter. is it okay if we bring howard and bernadette and their baby. said penny.

yes honey thats fine. you can bring them if they will come along. said mrs. cooper.

we will come along. said bernadette.

mrs. cooper hung up the phone on her end. and penny hung up sheldons phone.

oh honey it will be okay. said penny sympathetically.

so sheldon prepared to tell howard..bernadette..and penny just why he had started crying.

today in my office. began sheldon. i solved the time theory. and built six devices. two proximity guards and four particle generators. they showed the future as it will happen. the birth of my second child. the birth of your second child howard. and the death of your mother. i also saw raj getting married to your sister bernadette. and the death of my sister missy in a car wreck. and the eventual passing of my mother.

and sheldon wept bitterly again. because of what he had seen is coming true. and all those close to him at that table now saw it.

penny shed a tear and so did howard and bernadette.

raj and theresa actively dated for a year. and got married. they are expecting their first child in four more months.

sheldon and penny along with howard and bernadette and their kids all attended the funeral of sheldons sister missy.

leonard and amy had their hands full of three kids. and one more on the way.

howard got a call from the hospital saying his mother was up there and had a massive heart attack. and she was not expected to survive.

bernadette and the two kids along with raj and theresa..plus sheldon ..penny and their two children rushed to the hospital to be with howard in his moment of need.

but all of a sudden bernadettes phone rang. it was howard. oh shit. thought bernadette. we are too late.

hey honey. said bernadette. we are stuck in a bit of traffic. we will be there.

she passed away bernie. said howard.

she hung on just long enough to tell me that im a wonderful father. and that she loved you bernie like the daughter she never had. and she loved sheldon and raj and penny and all our kids. said howard.

bernadette could tell he was crying and she too was beginning to cry. mrs. wolowitz actually loved her too. bernadette was shocked. but relieved the battle axe was now passed on.

they finally made it to the hospital and found howard sitting in the family consult room. sheldon along with penny and their children leo and missy lee..gathered around howard and said peace be with you howard.

bernadette hugged howard lovingly. and stroked his long hair. he knew what she was saying even though she didnt say a word.

their two children sandra marie and their son howard jr. begged for their daddys attention. and he welcomed them with open arms and tear reddened eyes.

daddy loves you both very much. said howard.

he called the other family members and made arrangements for his mothers funeral.

howard burried his mother on a sunday afternoon. his friends and their children along with his own wife and two children. they all watched as the funeral home workers used a huge crane with a claw picked up the casket containing howards mother and lowered it into the grave.

raj and his new family showed up and even leonard and amy with four kids.

may the lord your god welcome you into paradise this day. said the rabbi.

where shes going she will have to stop at the buffet table and eat before she makes it to the pearly gates. said howard. and then he and bernadette laughed.

the group of friends laughed and cried. and rounded up their children. and met at the cheesecake factory.

sheldon again had his phone ring.

it was his uncle in houston.

hello uncle daniel. said sheldon. what can i do for ya.

now boy get hold of yourself. said sheldons uncle. your momma was hurt something awful. she has been asking for you and your friends to come down. and shes not doing too good boy. get down here.

sheldon told his friends and family the news. and if they were willing to go to texas with him he could really use their support.

they all agreed. they were going to texas to see about sheldons mother.

when sheldon and his family and friends arrived at houston general hospital in texas. they went up to the third floor.

mom. called sheldon softly.

shes asleep boy. get in here. said sheldons uncle daniel.

he walked over to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

she has stage three cancer. sheldon. she has a fifty fifty chance of survival. said uncle daniel.

sheldon looked tearfully down at his mother. she had been his source of what he called get up and get a move on. she was his rock. and so was penny and his friends. but he hoped good mothers were eternal. and all other people would simply fall by the wayside. but life didnt work that way.

his mother opened her eyes and realised sheldon was praying. her sheldon. the reluctant one..was actually praying for her while he cried tears of pain.

please dear god. hear my prayer. said sheldon. heal my mother of this cancer. she is the one who put up with me. doctored my boo boos. and put me through school. she saw the birth of her two grandchildren. but most of all she has been servant to your will. now here i am. her son sheldon lee cooper. and i ask of thee dear lord. please dont take my mom. in jesus name i pray..amen.

when sheldon opened his eyes his mother smiled and touched his face.

thank you sheldon honey for the prayer. said his mom.

and then she closed her eyes. and passed away.

sheldon broke down and wept.

his uncle daniel walked out to go call the rest of the family.

a week later the funeral for sheldons mother was held at the lone prarie holy cemetary.

and sheldon along with his family and friends walked away from her grave side. after placing white roses on her tombstone.

she truly was a special mother. said sheldon. but as she always said life goes on no matter the circumstances.

and that held true. life went on. and sheldon along with howard raj penny and their wives and children lived life as they should. one day at a time.


	2. Chapter 2 Sheldon's Second

i own nothing of the big bang theory.

it had been a year since sheldon and penny were married and their baby was born. sheldon had been such a wonderful husband and father. and penny was making the most out of married life with sheldon. bernadette and howard had stopped by and announced they were going to hawaii. sheldon had news too for penny. but it could wait a bit longer.

bernadette and penny chattered about their husbands and their kids. and penny told bernadette that she was going back to college at sheldons insistance. bernadette thought it was a wonderful idea. penny could try for resturant management and run the cheesecake factory better than the chump thats ruining it.

penny thought it was a great idea.

oh sheldon honey. sang out penny. ive decided to manage in resturant management.

thats wonderful dear. said sheldon. im taking us on vacation as well. we are going to cancun mexico.

sheldon smiled that smile penny couldnt resist. she slowly sauntered over to him. then put her arms around him and kissed him. that was all it took. they were in the bedroom and naked on the bed. sheldon was plowing his massive member into penny. and it was making her squeal in delight. from the bed to the floor to the bathroom shower. the pair had wild and raucous sex. full of passion and multiple orgasims.

sheldon and penny went an entire 45 minutes of hot heavy sex. and across the hall leonard and his wife amy were in the middle of some hot and heavy action. with amy grabbing handfuls of leonards chest hair and screaming out oh leonard you rock my hormone factory.

the next day penny ran into amy and then amy dropped the news to penny.

penny. amy began. im pregnant.

oh thats wonderful. said penny cheerfully.

sheldon came out of the apartment with an infant carrier and a loaded diaper bag and his work bag.

okay penny. said sheldon. we are ready to go to work.

okay honey. called penny. i will get the car.

sheldon and penny got a new car. one that works better and has all the side mirrors. and room for their little girl.

amy saw sheldon as he and his little girl passed her in the stairwell.

hi sheldon. said amy timidly.

hello amy. how are you and leonard getting along. asked sheldon.

he and amy finished walking down together. and amy told sheldon that she and leonard were going to have their first child.

how wonderful. said sheldon.

he placed his daughter in her car seat and buckled her in. then he himself got into the car and buckled up. then the car pulled away and drove off.

sheldon and his little girl were dropped off at the university. and penny went to school.

sheldon walked up to raj and howard and showed off his little girl.

aawww shes precious sheldon. how could you ever have something this precious. asked howard jokingly.

she is cute sheldon. how come shes turning red in the face and grunting. asked raj.

oh for pete sake she is pooping her diaper. said a flabergasted sheldon.

now the task of changing her is the only task at hand. so uncommon for someone who is used to multi tasking. but thats okay. sheldon can handle it.

penny was enjoying her classes of learning the ins and outs of resturant management. she was going to be a resturant manager so help the cheesecake factory.

sheldon and his baby girl worked at trying to solve a theoretical problem. and all it took to solve for the missing part of the equation was a gesture made by his precious little girl.

a poot. a little fart was all it took. sheldon was so enlightened at that point. he put in the part that was missing. and the whole thing came together. it worked out.

the phone in his office rang. it was the physics lab. sheldon was asked if he had come up with any new equations for data to be sent to nasa.

sheldon said no. he had other plans to test the theory.

he began working on the proximity guards. then on the generators that would open the portal and allow someone to see the true future. for several hours he worked. adjusted. fine tuned. and tweaked. then he had them ready for testing.

he gathered his daughter and the diaper bag. and his book bag. and went downstairs to his secret room. he set his computer to record all data from this experiment. he set the proximity guards. then mounted the generators. he switched them on by remote.

the devices whirred to life and a thin blue light beam shot to the center of the room. his computer was downloading data at a remarkable rate. now the portal began to open up. and he both heard and seen the birth of his second child. the birth of amy and leonards child. he saw howard and bernadette welcoming a second child. and raj getting married with no hang ups to a beautiful woman..she looks like bernadettes sister.

sheldon was shocked. he wrote down what he had seen. and kept it all secret from everyone. the generators and guards switched off and the portal closed with no problems. and sheldon was in tears. he had also seen the bad along with the joy. the death of his sister in a car wreck. the death of howards mother. and the eventual death of his own mother. sheldon collapsed to his knees. and wept. he cried in long heavy sobs.

he could handle losing a sister. and he could deal with the loss of a friends mom. but he sure could not handle the thought of the loss of his own mother.

he cried some more and then stopped crying. wiped his eyes. then he gathered his stuff. took down the generators and picked up the proximity guards. and saved the data on his computer. then he looked down at his daughter. she was sound asleep. sheldon smiled.

the pair left the quiet room. and went back upstairs. sheldon was met by the physics lab supervisor and the particle physisists.

hand them over sheldon. right now. it is for your own good. we know what you had did. now hand it all over.

no. i will not hand this equipment over to evil bastard like yourselves. i am going to destroy all this. cried out an angry sheldon.

and with that being said..he bolted for his office door and quickly ran inside and locked the door behind him. and quickly began to disassemble the proxy guards and portal generators..and burned the plans to ashes so no one could ever read them.

he smashed the parts of the generators and the guards.

no one will ever use my creations for their own personal use or to do evil deeds. said sheldon breathlessly.

the pounding on his office door had stopped. now the sound of power tools was quite evident.

oh snap. said sheldon. he worked faster.

sheldon was burning all of the components used. his incenerator was working overtime. and the pieces were being burned to unrecognizable plastic pellets.

and just as sheldon had burned the last piece. his office door came down with a thud. and kripkey was the first one in.

awright koopah hand um ovah. said kripkey.

hand what over kripkey. said an indignant sheldon.

youw know koopah. the pweces of thuh things youw had mwade. said kripkey.

leonard hoffstader also came in and decided to make matters worse. his little girl had slept through his weeping. and the hallway confrontation. and his door making a loud thud on his floor. but he knew his daughter hated the sound of leonards voice.

alright sheldon. said leonard. what have you done now.

waaahh aaahhh. sheldons girl was being disturbed.

uh oh. leonard. sheldon started. shut up now. and leave all of you. let the baby sleep.

leonard couldnt resist.

just as leonard started to speak howard rushed over and punched him out cold. howard also knew leonards voice was irritating to his child as well. so he did not need a repeat incident here and now.

raj and howard dragged leonards limp body down the hall and left him outside amys lab. and the pair went back to sheldons office. and he had changed her diaper and was now feeding her some cherry greek yogurt.

thanks guys. said sheldon as he fed another spoonful of yogurt to his girl.

youre welcome sheldon. said howard.

do you wanna go to the cheesecake factory and grab a bite to eat and grab a drink with me and raj. asked howard.

penny wasnt due to get out of school for another three hours. and i am hungry. let me call penny and tell her where i will be. said sheldon.

he called penny and told her he was going to the cheesecake factory with raj and howard. and after penny agreed and said she would meet him there after class.

they had hung up and sheldon along with his daughter..raj..and howard walked to the cheesecake factory.

sheldon looked at his girl. sound asleep.

as they sat down at their usual table in the cheesecake factory. bernadette said she had gotten a call from her mother saying she has a sister she never knew about.

her name is theresa. and she is a bit taller than bernadette. and an accomplished astrophysist.

when theresa walked through the doors of the cheesecake factory she hugged bernadette. and raj fell in love instantly. and raj didnt have any alcohol in his system yet. and he walked up to theresa and introduced himself.

im rajesh koothrapali. im an astrophysist at cal tech university. and you are a goddess. said raj.

sheldon and howard watched a budding romance happen. raj found his soul mate.

one he dont need alcohol to talk to. said sheldon smiling.

theresa joined them. she and raj talked and connected on a deeper level.

would you look at them sheldon. said howard in a low whisper. theyre in love.

remember howard we were too at one time. you married bernadette and i married penny. said sheldon. now raj has someone he can relate to.

sheldon ate his barbecue bacon cheese burger with fries as his baby girl slept. penny showed up and noticed raj wasnt drinking and actually talking to a live woman. sheldon told penny that raj is talking with bernadettes long lost sister theresa. and they are connecting on their deepest levels. from work in their respected field and how she has a knack for making indian cuisine.

raj couldnt believe it. someone that could make curried beef and rice. or tandoori duck and roasted vegetables. his beautiful happy place got even more beautiful.

the pair got up from the table and walked out the door holding hands.

oh my word. said sheldon in shock. theyre actually holding hands. and look look look..theyre ..kissing. theyre actually kissing. holy crap.

howard and bernadette along with sheldon and penny and their little girl. looked on as raj and theresa got into rajs car and left.

its happening. thought sheldon to himself. and penny looked at sheldon to see his eyes close and a single tear run down his cheek.

whats the matter honey. asked a very concerned penny.

nothing penny. just having a happy thought for raj and theresa. said sheldon quietly.

oh okay. said penny.

sweetie i have some good news for you. im pregnant for the second time. said a cheerful bernadette.

oh honey thats fantastic news. beamed howard excitedly.

just then penny turned to sheldon. her long blonde hair was pulled back and her blue eyes were bright. she also got some good news too.

sheldon honey. began penny. im...

and sheldon held up his hand and stopped her mid sentence.

his eyes still closed. he said i already know what you are going to say penny.

sheldon was really starting to cry now.

youre pregnant with our second child. said sheldon.

just then sheldons cell phone rang. it was his mother.

oh dear lord no. i cant stand it. wailed sheldon.

penny answered his phone.

hello mom. said penny. whats going on.

i need to speak to sheldon honey. its about his sister. said mrs. cooper.

he cant really talk mom. he is crying. said penny.

hold the phone to his ear or put it on speaker. this is important. said mrs. cooper tearfully.

ok mom. its on speaker phone. tell him whats up. said penny.

howard and bernadette along with penny heard the news.

sheldon honey. your sister missy was in a terrible car accident. she was hit by a drunk driver. and she died at the hospital. the funeral is in two weeks. said mrs. cooper.

you know the funeral home we use sheldon. it will be there in two weeks on a friday. please come home by at least monday of the second week. and help me sort this stuff out. said mrs. cooper.

okay mom. sheldon and i will be there and we are bringing your granddaughter. is it okay if we bring howard and bernadette and their baby. said penny.

yes honey thats fine. you can bring them if they will come along. said mrs. cooper.

we will come along. said bernadette.

mrs. cooper hung up the phone on her end. and penny hung up sheldons phone.

oh honey it will be okay. said penny sympathetically.

so sheldon prepared to tell howard..bernadette..and penny just why he had started crying.

today in my office. began sheldon. i solved the time theory. and built six devices. two proximity guards and four particle generators. they showed the future as it will happen. the birth of my second child. the birth of your second child howard. and the death of your mother. i also saw raj getting married to your sister bernadette. and the death of my sister missy in a car wreck. and the eventual passing of my mother.

and sheldon wept bitterly again. because of what he had seen is coming true. and all those close to him at that table now saw it.

penny shed a tear and so did howard and bernadette.

raj and theresa actively dated for a year. and got married. they are expecting their first child in four more months.

sheldon and penny along with howard and bernadette and their kids all attended the funeral of sheldons sister missy.

leonard and amy had their hands full of three kids. and one more on the way.

howard got a call from the hospital saying his mother was up there and had a massive heart attack. and she was not expected to survive.

bernadette and the two kids along with raj and theresa..plus sheldon ..penny and their two children rushed to the hospital to be with howard in his moment of need.

but all of a sudden bernadettes phone rang. it was howard. oh shit. thought bernadette. we are too late.

hey honey. said bernadette. we are stuck in a bit of traffic. we will be there.

she passed away bernie. said howard.

she hung on just long enough to tell me that im a wonderful father. and that she loved you bernie like the daughter she never had. and she loved sheldon and raj and penny and all our kids. said howard.

bernadette could tell he was crying and she too was beginning to cry. mrs. wolowitz actually loved her too. bernadette was shocked. but relieved the battle axe was now passed on.

they finally made it to the hospital and found howard sitting in the family consult room. sheldon along with penny and their children leo and missy lee..gathered around howard and said peace be with you howard.

bernadette hugged howard lovingly. and stroked his long hair. he knew what she was saying even though she didnt say a word.

their two children sandra marie and their son howard jr. begged for their daddys attention. and he welcomed them with open arms and tear reddened eyes.

daddy loves you both very much. said howard.

he called the other family members and made arrangements for his mothers funeral.

howard burried his mother on a sunday afternoon. his friends and their children along with his own wife and two children. they all watched as the funeral home workers used a huge crane with a claw picked up the casket containing howards mother and lowered it into the grave.

raj and his new family showed up and even leonard and amy with four kids.

may the lord your god welcome you into paradise this day. said the rabbi.

where shes going she will have to stop at the buffet table and eat before she makes it to the pearly gates. said howard. and then he and bernadette laughed.

the group of friends laughed and cried. and rounded up their children. and met at the cheesecake factory.

sheldon again had his phone ring.

it was his uncle in houston.

hello uncle daniel. said sheldon. what can i do for ya.

now boy get hold of yourself. said sheldons uncle. your momma was hurt something awful. she has been asking for you and your friends to come down. and shes not doing too good boy. get down here.

sheldon told his friends and family the news. and if they were willing to go to texas with him he could really use their support.

they all agreed. they were going to texas to see about sheldons mother.

when sheldon and his family and friends arrived at houston general hospital in texas. they went up to the third floor.

mom. called sheldon softly.

shes asleep boy. get in here. said sheldons uncle daniel.

he walked over to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

she has stage three cancer. sheldon. she has a fifty fifty chance of survival. said uncle daniel.

sheldon looked tearfully down at his mother. she had been his source of what he called get up and get a move on. she was his rock. and so was penny and his friends. but he hoped good mothers were eternal. and all other people would simply fall by the wayside. but life didnt work that way.

his mother opened her eyes and realised sheldon was praying. her sheldon. the reluctant one..was actually praying for her while he cried tears of pain.

please dear god. hear my prayer. said sheldon. heal my mother of this cancer. she is the one who put up with me. doctored my boo boos. and put me through school. she saw the birth of her two grandchildren. but most of all she has been servant to your will. now here i am. her son sheldon lee cooper. and i ask of thee dear lord. please dont take my mom. in jesus name i pray..amen.

when sheldon opened his eyes his mother smiled and touched his face.

thank you sheldon honey for the prayer. said his mom.

and then she closed her eyes. and passed away.

sheldon broke down and wept.

his uncle daniel walked out to go call the rest of the family.

a week later the funeral for sheldons mother was held at the lone prarie holy cemetary.

and sheldon along with his family and friends walked away from her grave side. after placing white roses on her tombstone.

she truly was a special mother. said sheldon. but as she always said life goes on no matter the circumstances.

and that held true. life went on. and sheldon along with howard raj penny and their wives and children lived life as they should. one day at a time.


End file.
